The invention relates to a processing machine, especially an automatic stamping and bending machine for the processing of stock in wire and strip form,
comprising a drive unit with a drive housing and with a distributor gearing accommodated within the drive housing and attached to a drive motor, where the drive housing comprises two mutually opposite and mutually substantially parallel drive housing face walls and at least one drive housing visual wall substantially orthogonal to the drive housing face walls,
where further the distributor gear comprises in a first drive housing face wall at least one first shaft connection with axis of rotation substantially perpendicular to the first drive housing face wall,
where furthermore this first drive housing face wall is formed in the surrounding region of the at least one shaft connection for the attachment of a first housing box
where further this first housing box comprises a face wall attachment face for the attachment to the first drive housing face wall and at least one housing box visual wall substantially parallel to the drive housing visual wall,
where further in the first housing box there is mounted at least one housing box shaft intended and suitable for attachment to the at least one first shaft connection and extending with its axis substantially orthogonally to the first face wall attachment face, where furthermore on the housing box visual wall there is provided at least one securing location for a processing unit and furthermore in the housing box visual wall at least one opening is provided for the production of a drive connection between the processing unit and the housing box shaft.